Entering the Fang, the Royal Guard strikes
As the winds whispered throughout the realm of Soul Society, a man with an eyepatch stood on a lone hill, sighing as he continued walking in the bright day, he told himself." Why am I acting the hero for no reason? Weather these days." This man was Hikae Inbo, a member of the secret Royal Guard, and one of it's strongest members. He moved through the realm with no hesitation whatsoever, smoking a cigarette while at it, he knew that he had a mission he must complete, but didn't bother to rush. As the Royal Guard man traversed Soul Society, far away in the Human World a group of three walked, suddenly stopping as they looked down, at the barren snow blanketed area below them. A towering figure began walking, ignoring the weather. As the man walked a light voice hovered in the air, echoing throughout the area. "Daddy! It's too cold. You said we were going to a beach." A young girl said, her black hair long and beautiful yet her full beauty was shrouded by her constant shivering. Shrugging Kūkaku followed her husband into the blizzard, while waving her head back as she walked. "Hurry the hell up. Unless ya wanna get left." she said casually as she continued. Sighing the black haired girl followed. "We better go somewhere interesting this time." " Ooh? A beach eh?" Hikae heard traces of a voice and decided to continue onto this beach that he was listening about." Well, let's have a little fun at most. After all, I heard this was gonna be a difficult mission." Hikae continued to himself as he followed the family of three he had noticed. As the hours passed, the blizzard had finally been traversed. The small Shiba family had encounted a large city, it's beach not to far away. Once again the towering man had began walking but this time noe forward but backwards. Glancing blankly back at his beloved family he winced. "I'll be back" and with that he took off. Kūkaku smiled as she went toward the beach along with her daughter Chinatsu. "Ohh. A beach just for us. And no humans around to piss me off." Kūkaku said tossing her clothes aside and quickly replaced with a bikini outfit. Chinatsu did the same, but her eyes quickly changed it's course, wandering at her flying father, who was obviously heading toward their follower. "Come out!" Hidan yelled. " Oh? You noticed me? Man that sucks." Hikae sighed as he came out, and he noticed the woman in the bikini and his mouth dropped open with his eyes awestruck." WOOOOOWW! S-s-s-s-s-s-soooooooo AMAZING!" Hikae started to drool because of this and immediately ran towards her, without any consideration to the man who was in front of him. His eye's slit, peering at the perverse boy. "Are you serious." he said floating to the ground. "You should get back. Kūkaku is one to kick." he said looking at his wife. Staring at the boy in front of her Kūkaku smiled back before grabbing his hair. "Touch me and you lose what makes you a man." She said with a manical face. Interrupting, Chinatsu smiled at the young man. "Hey I'm way better lookin'." She said with a pose. "But why were you followin' us. You a creep." Chinatsu asked naively. Hikae stopped abruptly and moved backwards, holding back his perverse tendencies, he sighed, saying." Well I'm on a stupid mission, and I was really bored. I heard you guys talking about a beach and all, so I decided to follow you guys. I'm no stalker, trust me." "Leave." Hidan said, his old and demanding voice caused his daughter to quaver and cringe back, she began to head for the pool to avoid the incoming sitiuation. "." Hidan's gaze shot at Hikae, with a deep rage. "Well, boy. I don't care who sent you or for what reason. Leave!"